1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to advertising materials or panels for display within a stadium or arena. More particularly, the invention relates to a panel fastening assembly that is secured to a support structure of a stadium bleacher. Specifically, the invention relates to a panel fastening assembly where advertising panels can be selectively secured to the bleacher support structure by way of adjustable fastening and tensioning components.
2. Background Information
Advertising is a large industry in the United States and includes both printed media and electronic formats. Printed media comes in a variety of forms and may include banners and advertising billboards.
While advertising banners or panels are well known in the advertising industry, they are generally held in place with eyelets welded in the corners of the banner and string or yarn secured through the eyelet to a pole. The banner length then must be precise to fit within the area defined by the support poles or an unsightly amount of string will be necessary to secure the advertising panel to the pole. Advantageously, the use of string to secure the banner makes removal and replacement extremely easy for both the owner, as well as for, vandals or thieves.
Banners are traditionally used in smaller venues such as high school football stadiums, along fences, or on the back of a bleacher. As discussed above, traditional eyelets are typically used to secure the banner to the fence or bleacher. While the advertising banners may adequately display an image, they do not appear professional or particularly pleasing to the audience.